


Deflower

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anschluss, Gunplay, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 鲁格p08play 摘花文学1938年秋季，小奥尝到了被援助的甜头就不想谄媚配合了。那怎么办啊？路德维希的记忆里有个光怪陆离的世界！那么，在监视器视角下冷光乱射的舞台上他也能像自己所想的那样冷静施暴吗？
Relationships: Austria/Germany (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274
Kudos: 3





	Deflower

**Author's Note:**

> *东马克=Ostmark省=芋三时期的奥地利

路德维希看到东马克在他面前不情不愿地打开自己，脱掉裤子时两次没拉下的拉链、沾取唾液时闪躲不定的眼神和触碰下身时轻轻咬住的嘴唇都是很好的证明。东马克过去和很多人结婚，和很多人性交，在婚约下来前或许就主动爬上伴侣的床，有恰到好处的暧昧烛光照亮的、有烂熟到黏软的花瓣铺满的、有华而不实的木制结构淫叫的——在他被操时吱呀吱呀地替他淫叫的床。他会被红色缎带缠绕，喷上香水，像中世纪贵族在假发上扑粉那样往脸上和乳头涂抹胭脂，以呈现出更好色泽。东马克是宽容的。他在瑞士的山麓青涩地褪掉外衣，在勃艮第的酒桌上献祭般横陈胴体，在蒂罗尔和巴伐利亚的法院让争执的人们共享他以获和解，在西班牙和葡萄牙的航船上由七八个水手轮番把脏兮兮的下体塞进各个孔洞，在波西米亚的酒窖中让任性的软木塞挤进难以取出的深处；或是在法国躺到国王的身下，让肥胖的手拈起一支支玫瑰将他蜇伤，让遍布血迹的身体闪闪发光。东马克的事迹是路德维希未曾目睹的。他所亲历的只在十九世纪的某一天。那天他做完弥撒去敲奥地利的房门，无人回应，因此他把眼睛贴上锁孔，然后淫荡的景象被放大展开。普鲁士在操奥地利。路德维希看见了。他的兄长在操奥地利。他们没有婚约，没有联合，甚至算不上交好。但是普鲁士在操奥地利，人人都能够在本人自愿的情况下操奥地利。

那么回到现实，东马克正在他面前操自己，犹犹豫豫地、半推半就地、或许心怀怨恨地。原本路德维希对东马克的宽容和柔软是深信不疑的：一朵漂亮的花在过去任人采撷，被放进光照更强、营养更富饶的土地，被装点上盛大宴席的华盖，尽情向世界展现艳丽躯体。但如今它为何要长出刺来，像躲避法国国王的临幸般地对他躲避和抗拒？

所以见到这不情不愿的景象时路德维希是困惑的、惊讶的，然后愤怒的。东马克的动作很迟缓。他在床上正对路德维希坐着，向后倾斜，把双腿抬起踩上床沿，一手在身后支撑，一手移到身前，在白床单和嫩红的肉穴间摩挲、迟疑，抚摸每条褶皱但对花蕊似的小洞浅尝辄止，堪堪只探入半个指尖，把那里蹭满一片水光的唾液。东马克在敷衍，路德维希认为。他知道东马克和各种人做爱，东马克和整个欧洲紧密结合，他把身体献给每个给予他阳光和养料的人，那些人在他的国土上寻欢作乐。但没有谁像他一样直接把奥地利变成东马克。他比他们付出更多努力。所以东马克理应和他做爱，把自己全权交予，像柏林歌厅里的女士对拿美钞的小伙热情地张腿——路德维希摇着头，那不是个好的比喻，因为那并非是自愿的。他又想到在霍夫堡皇宫前东马克主动投向他的怀抱，那他理应像坚守后方的小妻子们迎接从凡尔登归来的士兵那样——如果是失掉一只手或一条腿的士兵就更好，一位为国家献出躯体的、光荣的士兵——迫不及待地奔向他的怀抱，急不可耐地脱掉自己的长裙，让湿漉漉的阴唇骑在英雄的性器上，用甘甜的汁水和温暖的洞穴给英雄奖励。这才是东马克该做的。

但是东马克不是小妻子，显然，至少，他没把自己当作小妻子。尽管他不曾反抗，不曾反对，他充其量只能被算作歌厅里的歌女——不，不，歌女会比他表演得更卖力，而路德维希从他身上看不到任何表演的积极性。所以东马克什么也不是。他在新世纪变得更狡猾，在春季披着虚伪的热情把自己送出去，吸饱了琼浆又在秋季降临时百般抗拒，由不得辛勤耕耘者采撷。所以路德维希要东马克打开自己、准备自己、迎接把他从阴湿腐败的泥土中挖出的手，迎接给他最多阳光和养料的手，在他的抚慰中沉沦、沦陷、沦丧，为他绽放和歌唱。

眼前消极的态度是该被制止、谴责和惩罚的。路德维希反思是否是他的温和让东马克没清楚处境，他要从身边找些什么来震慑。然后他拿出配枪指向东马克，让他在挨一枪和用枪管操自己间做选择。闻言，东马克看向他的眼神从漠然变得迟疑。他没戴眼镜，赤裸的双眼脆弱地瑟缩，瞳孔与虹膜的界限颤抖得温顺。

“你这是在开玩笑。”东马克回应。随着打开的双腿被放下和紧紧闭合，枪口也从眉心移到颧骨，再到嘴角，在苍白的画布晕开漂亮的红痕。“我没有在开玩笑。”路德维希说，看到东马克像剥去皮毛的鸟一样被涂满无助的深粉色，并因为没有羽毛庇护而用瑟瑟抖动抵抗失温。

“我没有开玩笑。你抗拒我。所以你做出的选择并非出自本心？”

枪口继续下沉，到下巴、到脖颈、到锁骨、到胸膛正中，在胸骨薄薄的皮层上猛地撞击。即刻，它在两道横棱间敲下深深凹下的、红到渗血的圆环印章。他又将枪移到左胸，抵着一颗扑通扑通乱跳的心脏。心跳在管状金属中共鸣，从而抵住枪柄的手心也麻痒着。东马克的眼睛直勾勾地盯住他，摇曳一团冷掉的火，一闪而过的愤怒让湿润的恐惧取代；继而他反手握上枪管，水膜未干的发白指背闪烁着淫靡、微微颤动。

“把枪给我吧。”东马克说。路德维希对此满意，安然松手。旋即东马克接过枪，在掌心调转翻面，稳当地握在手中。路德维希回忆起儿时所见：在华丽的客厅中交媾的两人连背部的汗水都无比清晰，在他身后耸动数次后从臀缝阴影中抽出的粗大性器红得发紫，裹上向地心流淌、在顶部堆积下垂的白色粘液；普鲁士拿来布片擦拭，漏网的液滴下落，在地毯上晕开、融化、销声匿迹；路德维希记得那块布，是奥地利的领巾，甚至没拆去清晨别上的黑曜石。

路德维希等待观看东马克用枪管操自己，但那把枪却猛然撞上自己前额。他震惊地看向东马克，他仍然用单手支撑，来不及确认上膛，只是凭借一时怒意将枪口与他相对。

面对暴力和威胁路德维希从不畏惧，更何况眼前执枪之人很快就因对冲动的懊悔而不自觉垂下眉眼，把泪水蓄积在张大的眼中。然而这种因轻信导致背叛的耻辱像鞭子一样抽打路德维希的背，把扭曲的怒火、报复的欲念和本性中的残忍悉数从胸腔深处赶出——东马克没有真正接纳他，他过去的主动和温言软语是对另一种境遇的避让。

路德维希用手刀劈向东马克的手臂，随即枪支震落，他扭转他的手腕和身体，把他翻过身按在床沿，听着从肘部爆裂的弹响，取过一旁解下的皮带缠绕上他的小臂，一气呵成。东马克跪在床边，受伤的肘部迅速肿起发红。他被压低上身，把脸颊、眼泪和呜咽深埋进床单中。路德维希将上半身压在他身上，重新拿起枪，操纵狭长的枪管在他股间试探，另一只手紧紧按住他被汗水弄得滑腻的后背。路德维希看不到那儿，让枪口胡乱戳刺着，薄刃形状的准星把柔嫩的会阴击打得伤痕累累。东马克小幅地挣动，因摩擦静止在地面的脚趾向后滑移。但没过多久枪口就找到了可爱的凹陷，稳稳地卡进两侧聚拢的肌肉，光滑的切面与之相抵。

他将枪口塞进洞穴中，并不容易但也不艰难。准星将紧箍的肉环撬开一条缝，随后平整的截面就能在压力下挤入。这带给东马克尖锐的疼痛，好像在战争中因缺乏吗啡而直接用刀片划开皮肤时；但无疑在隐秘部位的伤害会把疼痛放大数倍，而他无法因这种如刀割的不适放松，从而招致更多疼痛。一位懵懂怯懦的孩童在玫瑰丛中穿行时会被划出颗颗血珠，但当他手持利刃时则会让两侧阻挡的勇士被削去尖刺，在他的前进道路上被践踏，倒伏在地任汁液横流。东马克被束在身后的手在路德维希的身下捏紧，用指甲抠挖他的下腹，他不得不把手移到他腕上阻挡并拉开身体距离，放开对胸部以上的压制——他想东马克应没有能力再反抗，事实也如此。东马克抽紧腹部，在抬起脸颊呼吸时视野模糊不清。他干涩逼仄的通道中圆柱形的枪管前进得很顺利，有刺刀似的尖端为其开道，更有从条索状的伤口流出的血液为其润滑。而路德维希左右旋转手腕时那股搅碎内脏的力量就在体内肆意窜动，要把原本存在的秩序打乱得一干二净，通通化作碎片从肮脏的洞口流出。

东马克想起刚过去的那个春天，在掌声与欢呼中他走向德国，迷茫得像初次结婚时那样。在他身后是飘扬的红色长旗，用长筒袜和短皮裤打扮起来的男孩们对他展露笑容，女孩们一手捧着花束，另一手高举向前敬礼。和花粉均匀混合的空气无比馨香鲜甜，一条条迎风抖动的红旗像抛向天空的礼帽和花朵，在其中再加上几分热烈的欢欣。他在喧闹的浪潮中拖着灌了铅似的腿缓缓迈步向前，他们的手掌在他身上左推右搡，他身形歪斜。最后一只有力的手把他推到路德维希身上。他想后退时已经被有力的手臂牢牢拥抱、固定。就像现在他被路德维希压在床上用一把枪操干，在无可逃避的痛苦中失去退路。随时可能冒出火光与子弹的枪管把他剖开，霸道地在内壁上施虐。他在狂风中被雨点击打，沾湿的叶片紧贴枝干，被自己的尖刺戳出一个又一个孔洞，失去平衡，然后更剧烈地随风摇摆，抵抗弯折，在作为东马克被采撷的初夜为之流下处子的血。

路德维希感到前进受阻，他放开枪柄摸向交合之处，在那里扳机已经靠上穴口。他收手回来时看到从指尖抹到掌心中的血，愣了一下，然后抓住东马克后脑的头发拎起他的头部，迫使他转向自己。他看到东马克满是泪水的脸和在恐惧中失焦的眼睛。曾经在维也纳昏暗的街道上他见过那样的眼睛。奥地利从阴影里走出来，揉搓着双手，边往其中呵着气。他说着向自己借钱的事，双眼却无神地盯着更后方。路德维希回头往后看，那里除了黑暗还是黑暗。他没有钱能够借给奥地利。临走时对方突然抱住他，把头埋进他落满雪的衣领中。再抬起脸时他被冻得鼻尖通红，静默的脸上露出绝望的眼神——和现在一样的眼神，那时他翕动着唇却没发出声响。路德维希从中读出单词的含义。在那时奥地利就想和他一起走，在如今态度却发生改变。无端的愤怒在路德维希心里燃烧，但是无声流泪的脸又让他难以继续进行。他把枪从东马克体内抽出，放到床单上，那里立即落下几块鲜花般盛开的血迹。

他把东马克的双手解开，把他推上床，以面对面的姿势压到他身上。路德维希在过去的一百多年里没有肖想过这样的场景，即使在东马克成为东马克后的几个月也不曾——他以正人君子自居。但今天他要和东马克做爱。他把自己塞进紧致的身体里时东马克在下方用力地抓住他的肩，眼里又蒙上一层雾。那些被钢铁割出的细小伤口被更粗的物什撑开从而更深地撕裂。东马克像只摇摇晃晃的小船，本能地抱住他作为承受的支点。路德维希一遍遍地质问他先前的屈从是否是虚情假意。东马克痛得说不出话，只让泪水沿着两侧颞部流进头发，流入床单，两鬓嗖嗖地发冷。

东马克并非抗拒他，他抗拒被人掌控的命运。路德维希突然意识到这一点。他想起在美泉宫时数次目睹奥地利在深夜才回到房间，一边向他讲述俄国或法国的恶劣行径一边换上睡衣。从他裸露的脊背和臀部路德维希看到许多印痕，时至今日他才明白那是他与人欢爱的痕迹。奥地利始终把这当作交易。他的宽容建立于在高高在上的、把控全局的、俯瞰众人的优越；谁若是把他连根拔起，世世代代移栽进自己的花圃，他就展现獠牙利爪。

但路德维希要做把他连根拔起的人。他吻着东马克，舌尖撬开他紧闭的嘴。他不会接吻，胡乱地在他口中掠夺，身下继续撞击着。他要彻底得到东马克，给他打上德意志的烙印。从此这朵花就只能开在他的花园，然后被用于鼓舞士兵或者鼓舞人民，或是用于向更东边的朋友耀武扬威般地索取，向张牙舞爪的、道貌岸然的恶魔们挑衅。

可他尝起来并没有想象得那么好，路德维希想。他又干又紧，不像歌喉婉转的小妻子。她们有细嫩的手指和柔软的胸脯，在太阳没跳出地平线的清晨就为小战士和小英雄的早餐忙碌，在傍晚则咿咿呀呀唱着歌儿用漂亮的手清洗他们的内裤，到夜里就乖巧地做他们的炮台和战马，让丈夫像春天播种似的灌入生命的浓浆。然后度过夏季、度过秋季、到明年的春季，她们孕育一整片玫瑰园，每朵花儿都灿烂地迎向阳光，一齐歌唱和赞颂她们的主人。东马克的身体坚硬、瘦削且棱角分明，两片坐骨在他每次撞入时击打他的髋，把他自己撞痛，但这没关系。他已经被他折下尖刺，为他流出汁液，只能任他拔起。

路德维希在东马克身体里射精，用不输给小战士和小英雄的生命种子灌满他，让它们渗进每条伤痕，愈合时就会长出他的基因。从此他就不会再抵抗，而是顺从地陪伴和受奴役。

一场性事结束，他把东马克丢在床上就出了门。路德维希沉浸在成就感和欢愉中，不去想对方是否因受伤和感染而发热，或是因耻辱而流泪，是否能够自行去清洗身体。这于他来说已经无关紧要，当然，只是在今天。今天以后东马克就会屈服，然后他便可以对他礼貌相待。滋养花朵最好的方法是给它适度的阳光和水，过于严苛的环境只会让花朵凋谢。

而对于东马克来说情形是凄惨的。被采撷的花无力地打开自己，从残破的小洞中断断续续地流出精液，更多的是他自己的血。他茫然地望着上空，因对方的暴戾、疯狂和加在自己身上的伤痛而久久不能平静。曾经他在自我麻痹中让人们推着他走上一条前景未知的路，遥想在渐渐繁荣回暖的经济中找回自我。但现在他似乎意识到丢掉姓名意味的不只是丢掉姓名。

**Ende**


End file.
